minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrarian 1st Company
The Adrarian 1st Company is a large military task force sent into the Adrarian Pass. Notch founded this regiment to try and find a Warp route that leads into the Milky Way Galaxy. Purpose of the Company's founding The company contains at least 6000 volunteers from various factions across the Minecraftian Galaxy. Each race had some knowledge of the Immaterium, and were brought together to try and find a fast Warp route to the Milky Way galaxy. Notch had made psychic contact with the Emperor of Mankind, who was calling for aid from distant Terra. A Warp rift had split the Milky Way in half, and the Imperium of Man was suffering for it. The volunteers for the mission came from the Minecraftian Union, Imperium Tertiatus, Covenant, Tau Empire, and Terran Dominion. While the company's primary purpose is to discover a Warp route to the Milky Way, there may be a few other motives. Some commanding officers bring up mention of the H'minesh refugee fleet that fled into the Pass millennia ago. There was also the mention of the surviving Laer. Notch's motives could also be to neutralize the daemon worlds within the Pass. Since a few Eldar farseers have chosen to join the expedition, it could also be an excuse to recover the Eldar artifacts within the Pass. The Perpetual Warriors Every volunteer was genetically altered by the combined efforts of both Union and Imperial technology, allowing all 6000 volunteers to become immortal Perpetuals. This was so the single expedition could go on for as long as possible, without having to send reinforcements. Adrarian 1st Company Divisions/Members These are the known divisions of the Adrarian 1st Company, and the number of members for each. * Primarch Leman Russ * Sons of Horus 11th Company (100 standard Astartes, 100 Primaris Astartes, 10-man Terminator squadron, 1 Chaplain, 5 command squad members, 1 company commander; total of 219 members) * Kel'nara Sept Troops (20 fire warriors, 2 Shas'Ui bodyguards, 1 Shas'O commander, 5 Earth Caste members, 5 Water Caste diplomats; total of 33 members) * Kroot 1593st Squadron (1 shaper, 200 Kroot carnivores; total of 201 members) * Biel-Tan colony guardians (1 Autarch, 2 farseers, 50 guardians, 12 howling banshees; total of 65 members) * Dominion 294th Squadron (100 CMC marines, 10 ghosts, 1 general; total of 111 members) * 400th Sanghelios Guard (1 Zealot, 100 minors, 5 majors, 10 special ops elites, 1 special ops commander, 2 rangers, 1 general, 3 ascetics; total of 123 members) * Various Unggoy squadrons (total of 300 Unggoy minors, 10 Unggoy majors, 5 Goblin Jockeys; total of 315 members) * Arcadian marines (100 marines and 1 general; total of 101 members) * Inquisition (1 Inquisitor, 100 Inquisitorial Stormtroopers; total of 101 members) * Union deathwatch company (1 watch commander, 2 dreadnoughts, 27 Space Marines; total of 30 members) * Kig-Yar mercenaries (at least 33 Ruutians, 33 T'vaoans, 33 Ibie'shan, and 1 Kig-Yar zealot; total of 100 members) * Sisters of Battle regiment (1 canoness, 99 Sororitas of the Orders Militant; total of 100 members) * Imperial Guard soldiers (10 Cadian, 10 Krieg, 10 Armageddon, 10 Valhallan, 10 Vostroyan, 10 Tallarn, 10 Scintillan, 10 Maccabian, 10 Elysian, 9 Minervan, 1 Commissar; total of 100 members) * Militarum Tempestus (25 Storm Troopers, 25 Catachan Devils, 25 Kasrkins, 25 Grenadiers; total of 100 members) * Solar Auxilia (50 Auxiliaries, 40 Veletaris, 10 Ogryn Charonites; total of 100 members) * Militarum Auxilla (10 Ratlings, 50 Ogryns, 39 Squats, 1 Navigator; total of 100 members) * Adeptus Mechanicus (2 Tech-Priests, 1 Magos Biologis, 1 Explorator, 1 Enginseer, 2 Skitarii, 1 Magos Dominus; total of 9 members) * San'Shyuum (5 High Councillors, 1 Scribe, 2 Prelates, 2 Junior Ministers; total of 10 members) * Daelaam Protoss (10 zealots, 2 High Templar, 3 stalkers, 5 Dark Templar scouts; total of 20 members) * Union crew (10 engineers, 10 naval security, 9 bridge operators, 1 captain; total of 30 members) * Tal'seli Sept Troops (20 fire warriors, 5 Earth caste members, 2 Vespid, 1 Water Caste merchant, 1 Shas'O commander, 1 Ethereal; total of 30 members) * Various crew members (total 500) * Creeper diplomats (total 499) * 1500 Union galactic marines * 1500 Imperial Army troops * 1 Rogue Trader * 1 Arch-Militant * 1 Priest of the Ecclesiarchy The Adeptus Mechanicus members were able to bring hundreds of their combat robots, including Kastelan robots and Castellax-class battle automata. The Tau also had access to a variety of drones and combat robots. The ship also contained multiple animals from the Kroot homeworld, including Kroot Hounds, Krootox, and Greater Knarlocks. The ship also contained multiple tanks and star fighters of Union, Imperial, Protoss, Terran, Covenant, and Tau design. Travel Route The Adrarian 1st Company took a Terran Behemoth-class battlecruiser. They decided to enter the Pass through the northern side of the rift, to avoid denser Warp storms. As of right now, the 1st company has traveled for 128 years, nearing the core of the Pass, where the Warp storms are more turbulent, and the number of daemon worlds begins to increase. Their captain, Haley Morenstein, estimates that they will reach the core within the next 30 years or so. By then, they can begin their search for a fast route to the Milky Way galaxy. Gallery Adrarian 1st Company battlecruiser.jpg|The Adrarian 1st Company's vessel, Adrarius I Leman Russ.jpg|Leman Russ, the recently awakened Primarch of the Space Wolves chapter, and the de facto leader of the company Mounted Kroot.jpg|A Kroot hunter mounted on a Krootox Kel'nara Sept Fire Warrior.jpg|A Fire Warrior of the Kel'nara Sept Tal'seli Sept Fire Warrior.jpg|A Fire Warrior of the Tal'seli Sept Deathwatch Watch Commander.png|The Watch Commander assigned to the Deathwatch squadron on board Adrarius I Biel-Tan Warhost.png|The Biel-Tan warhost assigned to the company Primaris Sons of Horus 2.jpg|One of the Primaris Space Marines of the Sons of Horus 11th Company Commissar.jpg|The Commissar assigned to lead the Astra Militarum squadrons Sangheili Ascetic.jpg|A Sangheili Ascetic of the 400th Sanghelios Guard Goblin Jockey.png|A Goblin Jockey - note that the operator can be clearly seen through the top Rogue Trader.jpg|The Rogue Trader alongside his Arch-Militant, the Enginseer, and the Navigator, as they set out to explore a world within the Pass Priest of the Ecclesiarchy.jpg|The Imperial passengers brought a Priest, so that they may be reminded where their loyalties lie Kig-Yar Heavy.png|A Kig-Yar Heavy Skirmisher squadron.jpg|A small squadron of T'vaoan Kig-Yar Magos Biologis.png|The Magos Biologis examining a deceased Tyranid from Hive Fleet Adrarius Throne of Judgement.jpg|The Inquisitor assigned to the expedition Category:Armies Category:Union Canon